Boss Mabel/Gallery
Screencaps Cold Open S1e13 watching tv as a family.png S1e13_Chipackerz_ad.PNG S1e13_But they taste just like chips.PNG S1e13_Soos_tells_of_tourists.PNG S1e13 whole busload of em.png S1e13 gompers.png S1e13_New_attractions.PNG S1e13_Higher_the_better!.PNG S1E13 snow globes.png S1e13_Wallets_with_legs.PNG S1e13 wallet people.png Worst boss s1e13 penny machine ooo.png S1e13 sad little boy.png s1e13 front of shack.png s1e13 touring.png s1e13 touring2.png S1e13 horse riding a horse.png s1e13 check out this.png s1e13 wolfboy dip.png s1e13 wolfboy dip2.png s1e13 dunno de-meaning of that word.png S1e13 getting money thrown at you is great.png S1e13 Bumper Stickers.png S1e13 bumper stickers.png S1e13 Mabel with bumper sticker.PNG s1e13 pointed nose woman.png S1e13 Mabel gives a bumper sticker.PNG S1e13 DisGrunkled Stan.png S1e13 oh wait here they are!.png S1e13 Pitt cola.png S1e13 mabel with some stickers.jpg S1e13 Stan with stickers.png S1e13 wolf boy says come on.png S1e13 high five.png S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png S1e13 soos and his questiony sketch.png S1e13 questiony sketch.png S1e13 Mabel's Idea.png s1e13 mabel loses her temper.png The wager S1E13 We Put The Fun In No Refunds.png S1e13 Mabel frowning.png S1E13 Stan's Office.png S1e13 stan talking.PNG S1e13 stickers.png S1e13 two thumbs up for Boss Mabel.png S1e13 a shirt fit for losers.png S1e13 3 days 72 hours.png S1e13 Stan sets up clock.png S1E13 Serious.png S1e13_Deals.PNG S1e13_Blind-fezed.PNG S1e13 jar slipping.png S1e13 jar slipped.png The real number one is you S1e13 Soos enters.png S1e13 mama mia this is like heaven.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos crying.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Succeeding in management 1983.png S1e13 Boss Mabel.png S1e13 SELVES.png S1e13 O MY GOOOOOD SO CUTE.png S1e13 waddles holding mabel's calls.png S1e13 shredder.png S1e13_A_real_mystery_hunter.PNG S1E13 Armed Dipper.png s1e13 Dipper falling.png s1e13 Dipper out.png S1e13_Friends_at_work.PNG S1e13 thumbs up.png S1e13_Soos'_suit.PNG S1e13 Mabel gives Waddles a dollar.png S1e13 long cash weel line.png s1e13 Orange shirt woman doppleganger.png Mabel's the boss now S1e13_Let_in_sunshine.PNG S1e13 mabel milk shakes.png S1e13 hmmmm that could use fixing.jpg S1e13 there we go profits are fixed.jpg S1e13_Time_cards_1.PNG S1e13_Time_cards_2.PNG S1e13_Time_cards_3.PNG S1e13 leadership poster.png On the job S1e13_Collecting_money.PNG S1e13_Hackey_sack.PNG S1e13 Tambry drinking Pitt cola.png S1e13 Pitt cola animation is off.png S1e13 Wendy I trusted you.png s1e13 billy.png s1e13 your face is RUINED.png S1e13 grizzlycorn.png S1e13_a_lot_of_cleaning.PNG S1e13_Poor_Soos.PNG Welcome to CASH WHEEL! S1e13 Rich.png S1e13 Doug.png s1e13 donna.png S1e13 nice job stan.png S1E13 Shut Your Yaps.png S1e13 stan strip.png Things aren't that easy S1e13 beavercorn.png S1e13 behold.png S1e13 human arm.png S1e13 six pack a lope.png S1e13 Strange unnamed creature.png S1e13 see your worst fears.png S1E13 Insane.png s1e13 mabel fixing postcard rack.png S1e13 Royal order logo.png S1e13 Random giving.PNG S1e13 brain in bottle.png S1e13_Two_people_gone_insane.PNG S1e13_Positive_and_friendly.PNG The gremloblin escapes! S1E13 Gremloblin Angry.png S1e13 it's free.png S1e13 Running away.PNG S1e13 How'd he get out.PNG S1e13 Sort of an emplyee.....PNG S1E13 A Giant Coin.jpg S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 doggy.png s1e13 hole in wall.png s1e13 rich and stan on tv.png s1e13 prepare yourself mabel.png s1e13 mabel and dipper run.png s1e13 gremgoblin through hole.png S1e13 words cannot express my feelings right now.png S1e13 awarded with star stickers.png S1e13 singin salmon.png S1e13 Use water....PNG S1e13 Stronger_stage.PNG S1e13 Uh oh.PNG S1e13 what you afriad of.png S1e13 Take a look!.PNG S1e13 maybe thats why hes so mean.png S1e13 It's unbearable!.PNG S1e13 Gremloblin with wings.jpg Time to toughen up s1e13 mabel snaps pen.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1E13 $300,000.png Stanford bossing method S1e13 what mabel became.png S1e13 back to work dipper!.png S1e13 soos the question baby.png S1e13 have your picture taken with dipper.png S1e13 that price is unbelievably cheap.png S1e13 dipper giving people a tour.png S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1E13 Stan's return.png Stan Wrong Song S1e13 Stan with his arm up.png S1e13 eating hat.png s1e13 end credits cryptogram.png Promotional videos Gravity Falls 'Boss Mabel' Preview Boss Mabel - Clip - Gravity Falls - Disney Channel Official Miscellaneous Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf chicken rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 eagle swoop rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 wolf howl rough.jpg Chris Houghton S1e13 soos taxidermy rough.jpg Andy Gonsalves props4.jpg Ian Abando tourists 1.jpg Ian Abando tourists 2.jpg Category:Episode galleries Category:Galleries Category:Season 1 episode galleries